Alter Ego
by Lady Azura
Summary: Clare Edwards might still been shy and uncertain when it came to sex, but her alter ego Clara certainly isn't. Eclare. ONESHOT.


Summary: Clare Edwards might still been shy and uncertain when it came to sex, but her alter ego Clara certainly isn't. Eclare. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: This idea has been in my head for a while, but I haven't gotten around to writing it until now.

X

**Alter Ego****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

It had been a long day. Far too long for his liking, so as soon as his watch struck four o'clock, Eli Goldsworthy punched out.

He got home in record time, fumbling with his keys as he made his way into his apartment and up two flights of stairs. When he finally reached his destination he was completely out of breath, but he didn't care. He was just glad to be home.

"Clare, I'm -" he started upon throwing open the front door and stepping inside, only to nearly trip over a stuffed bear lying smack in the middle of the entrance. He managed to catch himself before he fell, but had to bite his tongue to stop the string of profanities threatening to escape.

Once he regained his composure, he took a deep breath and ventured into the kitchen, where he found his girlfriend sitting at the table, surrounded by thick textbooks and going over her notes. He smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the threshold, waiting for her to notice him. When she finally did look up, she practically jumped out of her skin, letting out a small shriek. Eli laughed, making his way over to her as she rose to her feet, still clutching her chest.

"Don't laugh! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Clare berated him, smacking his shoulder. "How long were you standing there for?"

Eli shrugged. "About a minute. I'm surprised you didn't hear me come in."

Clare's cheeks went pink, and she glanced away bashfully.

"I guess I was more absorbed in my homework than I thought." She said. "Sorry."

Eli chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"Don't be." He told her, before pulling back. "So… where's my _other_ favorite girl in the whole world?" He peered around in search of their daughter, keeping his eyes peeled for the dark-haired troublemaker.

"She's with your parents." Clare informed him, and had Eli been paying attention, he would've noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes. "CeCe missed her granddaughter. She thinks we don't bring her around enough."

Eli rolled his eyes. "She just saw Julia last Thursday!"

"I think she likes spoiling her."

Eli simply shook his head, reaching up to stifle his yawn.

"It's probably gonna backfire on us later," he muttered. "Anyway, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when dinner's ready."

"I'd be offended by that if I didn't already know that your cooking is awful." Clare teased, and Eli flashed her one last smirk before making his way to their bedroom.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

.

.

.

_Click. _

_ Click. _

_ Click._

Eli stirred, brow furrowing as the sound of heels against the hardwood floor met his ears. When he opened his eyes, however, he was met with darkness. Sucking in a deep breath to ease his hammering heart, he swallowed hard and tried to sit up and reach for the lamp on his left — only to realize that he couldn't move. His arms were stretched out and bound to the headboard behind him.

"What the hell?" He growled.

A low giggle reminded him of the other presence in the room and he stopped struggling.

"Clare?" He called out. "Is that you?"

"Close," a sultry voice answered, before the bedroom light flickered on.

Eli's jaw dropped.

There, standing at the edge of the bed, was _Clara_. Clare Edwards might have still been shy and uncertain when it came to sex, but her alter ego certainly wasn't. As Clara, she was confident and sexy, her hair tousled and blue eyes clouded with lust. Her creamy breasts practically spilled out of her red corset, and he couldn't stop staring at her cleavage, wanting nothing more than to touch her. As his gaze traveled lower, he noticed her wearing matching lace panties, and mesh stockings that reached her thighs.

_Crack!_

Eli's eyes flew up, landing on the riding crop in Clare's — Clara's, he corrected mentally — grasp. She tapped it against the palm of her hand, grinning wickedly at him all the while, and Eli gulped loudly. He had no idea where she'd gotten _that_, or what she was planning on doing with it. He must have been a masochist though, because the images that came to mind made him hard.

"Miss me?" She asked, licking her lips.

Oh, yes. _Clara_ hadn't made an appearance for quite a while, since he and Clare had been too busy with school and work and raising a two-year-old to really have time for _them_.

Without waiting for an answer, Clara stepped closer and ran her fingers over the growing bulge between his legs. "Looks like _someone's_ happy to see me."

Eli's hips jerked upward, and Clara seized the opportunity to remove his pants and toss them on the floor, before quickly making work of his boxers as well, leaving his lower half exposed. Clara eyed his arousal hungrily and ran the tip of her riding crop along the length of him. Eli bit back a moan, clenching his fists and trying to catch Clara's gaze, but she purposefully avoided it, too focused on teasing him.

"Clare," he gasped, "come on."

"_Clare_ isn't here right now," Clara reminded him, wagging a disapproving finger.

She traced his member with her riding crop a few more times before setting it aside and wrapping her fingers around him instead.

"This must be painful for you, yeah?" She hummed teasingly, squeezing him gently. "Why don't I take care of it…"

As she pumped her fist up and down, she lowered her head, letting her tongue dart out and taste the pre-cum that was already gathering at the tip. Eli moaned, bucking his hips, trying to get her to take him into her mouth, but she refused, tightening her grip ever-so-slightly and eliciting a sharp gasp from him. Then she released him altogether, much to his dismay, and smirked playfully, running her hands along his thighs before crawling up his body.

She straddled his hips, and he could feel her clothed heat against him, driving him insane. But Clara paid no attention to his needs and instead began unbuttoning his dress shirt. After she pushed it aside, she raked her nails down his chest, and Eli shuddered in pleasure.

"Clara," he begged, "please."

"Please what?" Clara drawled, leaning down to kiss the side of his neck. She quickly abandoned his neck for his ear, taking his cartilage piercing between her teeth and tugging at it, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through his body. "How do you want to get off, baby? Would you prefer to fuck my mouth or my tight _pussy_?"

Hearing Clare speak so vulgarly was almost enough to send him over the edge. He managed to maintain control, but when he opened his mouth to respond, all that came out was a strangled moan. Clara's lips curled and she slid down his body; he hissed, lifting his hips, and she sighed, rubbing herself against his him a few times before reaching between her legs and pushing her panties aside.

Without warning, he was inside her.

Eli threw his head back with a cry. He heard Clare let out a shuddery breath as her body got reacquainted with his — it had been _far too long_ since they'd last had sex — but soon she was rocking against him, gripping his shoulders and tilting her head back.

"Eli…" she moaned, closing her eyes.

"Clare," he panted, "fuck… please… let me touch you…"

Her eyes fluttered open to meet his, before flickering over to the sheets binding his wrists to the headboard. She gave a brief nod, leaning forward and untying his wrists. Before she had time to react, Eli grabbed her hips and flipped her over.

"Eli!" Clare cried as he plunged into her, hooking one leg around his waist and forcing his thrusts to become deeper.

Panting against her ear, Eli quickened his pace, trying to get her to come. He knew he wasn't going to last long. He needed release. With that in mind, he reached between their bodies and found her clit. Clare gasped, her walls contracting around him.

"E-Eli, I'm… _ahh_… I'm close! _Faster_! Please! I… _hah_… I — ohh, _ELI_!" With a sharp cry, Clare came, and with one final thrust Eli fell over the edge with her.

.

.

.

"… we should leave Julia with my parents more often."

"Shut up, Eli."

X

**FIN**

X

**… I don't know what to say. **

** This does have a bit of a back story though ****—**** and by that I mean that this is a future AU fic wherein Clare got pregnant in her last year of high school, and now she and Eli have a daughter who's basically going to look like Eli's distaff counterpart when she grows up… except with blue eyes, haha. I decided to name her Julia because I think that once Eli DOES get better and comes to terms with Julia's death, I think he might do something like that, you know? But in this case, it was totes Clare's idea. Let's just say they had a nice long chat about it.**

** Anyway… having Clare talk dirty was… interesting to write, haha. I feel like it's a bit OOC, but this is an AU oneshot and Clare's alter ago. As Clara, she's more comfortable when it comes to sex, and more willing to initiate it. If that makes any sense?**

** Okay, I'm shutting up now.**

** I hope you guys enjoyed!**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
